


Balance

by School_Holic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Aiden, Fox Stiles, I suck at this, Mates, More later as i up date the story, Unknown turning, all but the last five minutes of season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/School_Holic/pseuds/School_Holic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once possesed it never goes away. You end up with something from the exchanged</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up with this tingle that would not leave me alone. It just started but it hit with a great force. It was nothing like the pain that I got from that wild fox.

I still have the nightmares that came with possession that I had gone through. There is no darkness but the thoughts that the nogitsune had when he had taken me for a joy ride. It was not that bad until they went towards the pack.

The things that he wanted to do to Scott, Isaac, my dad and even Derek. There were some of the memories of the time that he had Lydia. Once I got better and defeated my other half, I tried to tell her that I am sorry. She wanted nothing to do with it, "It was not you," was what she kept saying to me. 

She is just happy that I did not die with Allison. She was one of those that sat next to my bed for as long as I was in it. I had to kick her out. That is how bad it got.

I sigh as I look at the full moon that is shining outside of my window. I have this itch that I can't seem to get rid of. I get up and open my window. The wolves and my dad don't like it open but I had to. The look of that moon was brilliant. It is my first one after the last fight.

I stick my head out and took a breath. It felt fresh and clean, not like fresh after a rain storm, more like freedom. 

I pull my head back inside. Some part of me wanted for me to go outside, I know that it is me and not some crazy thing controlling me. I open the door to my room and noticed that my dad was not in his room. I went down the stairs and…no dad. I swear that he was home when I went to sleep. He has been taking the shifts that were in the morning when I am a wake. He is worried that he will miss a nightmare. 

I walk to the window in the front to see that his car is not home. I smile, I am happy that he is trying to be a normal him. A month is a long time; I do start school on Monday. 

Before I realized it I was outside my window, looking down. The ground does not look that far down that it normally does. So I do what it was that my body wanted to do, I jumped. It takes me a second to realize what I just did. I went against the pack and my dad. I left the house and it felt great. 

'Shit,' I thought, 'that dang fox has yet to leave me. This sucks.'

As this was running through my mind it occurs to me that I want to do this. I put it to the side and went on with what it was that my body wanted. I guess that I have no control over it at all. 

At this point in time my body wanted to run and ran it did. I found myself in the woods before I knew it. Once I got there it was like I was flying, my feet barely touched the ground. My body started to move to a lower position until I was running on my hands and feet. 

'Hell ya body, do what you want. This feels great.' 

It did not occur to me until I heard a howl that there were wolves in these woods. They sounded close. My body froze up and just like that I had it back in my control.

The only problem I had was I had no clue where in the woods I was in. I shrug and went in the opposite direction that I had been facing. That does not help me much because I know that I zig-zaged all over the place. The potential threat to my life started to leave my head as I started to run again. It just felt so free. If this is how Scott feels then I will not laugh at him again. It is awesome.

I did not realize that I became smaller or that I was about to bump in to the grumpiest people that I have ever met until I did.

Derek's POV

There was something that came from running with pack. It might only be the boys and I but it was still great. I can feel the space that is empty, were the other parts of the   
pack should be; Lydia (even though she says she would not do this), Stiles (he should be home) and Allison. She might have been a hunter but she will have a place in this pack (my heart). 

We decided to grieve when the whole pack could do it together. We all need it for, even though it took me a while to accept, the alpha was hurting and so was a beta and the banshee. I don’t know about Stiles. 

I have not seen him since he was back to himself. Everyone tells me that he is doing better; even the twins have seen him. It was weird to have them worry about him when they did not like him.

We might have a new member to this rag-tag group of a pack, a fox at that. I have to say that she would do some good for this group. She can get Scott to focus more the Stiles lately…which does not count because Stiles has been out of commotion for a while.

I ran for a bit when I came across a smell. It was a sweet smell and I wanted to find the end of this. I howled to the others telling them that I had scented something and I was going to hunt it. 

They answered to tell me to go for it. I went and followed what it was that I smelled.

A few minutes went on when I noticed a fox, yes a fox, came my way. It did not look like it was looking where it was going. I just stood there and waited for it to hit me. 

Once it did I picked it up. I know that it was a stupid thing to do but there was this feeling that it was not going to hurt me. It looked up at my face and did this (cute) squeal and out it went. I know that I am scary but I know that I am not that scary. 

I howled to the pack to call them to me. I have not got rid of the alpha thoughts yet but Scott is getting good to tell me when I have over stepped. 

Looking down I get a real good look at this fox. It was white with a thick strip of black starting from the middle of its eyes to the tip of the tail going straight down his back. 

I pet his head as the others get there. "You're beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

Derek's POV

"Hey Derek, what is going on?" Scott says when he gets to me. I look and Isaac is with him…I am not surprised. I looked down and noticed that I had placed one arm over it, protecting it.

"It is a fox." Sometimes I wonder if they forget they have the ability to smell. 

I remove my hand and the two of them come over and take a look. I look up to see that the twins were there watching. 

The bundle of warmth in my arms kuu-ed, which gathered my attention, I looked down to see that Isaac had touched it. I growled and he stepped away from me.

"Well I can tell you that this is no normal fox but I can't be sure what it truly is. I'll call Deaton and see if he will help. It is early morning and I don’t want to wake him. I have to work with him tomorrow; he is a grouch when he does not get his beauty sleep." Scott said as he looks at the furry thing. He reaches to gather the fox from my hold. 

The fox cried out when it was touched by Scott. I moved back so that I was not in the reach of the Alpha. He smiles and nods.

"Looks like you are to be its care giver until we get there. Let's go, I'll call Deaton as we move that way." It would have taken more time if we ran. I could not run in full speed with a creature like this in my arms. We ended up at my beloved car. I handed Scott my keys. There was no point trying to drive when I had my thoughts on something other than the road. Ethan and Aiden got into the back with Isaac in the middle. It would have been funny if I was paying attention. 

I scratched the top of the fox's head as we made our way there. I did not care about anything else other than the fox. It felt right to be holding it. I did not care that it could be evil…though it did not feel like it. Plus it looked to adorable to be anything other than good. 

Because Scott did everything to the law we ended up getting there after Deaton. To a point it was a good thing but he does not need to be a good doer all the time...not complaining here.

Scott and Isaac went in before me and the twins followed behind. I could feel the amusement that the two of them had. I wanted to hit them both but that would mean that I had to release the warm thing in my arms and that is something I did not want to do.

"Dr. Deaton, we're here." I look at Scott.

"Who else would it be? Know of anyone that would go to a vet at this time of night." I tell him. He gives me this look of 'be nice.' It works better when Stiles does it but it still does not work.

"Come on back boys. Let's see what it is you have brought me this time." A voice said from behind the counter. It was open so that we could walk through it.  
We walk into the back and we fan around the table in the middle. It is smooth and shiny, it looks cold. I should know. I have been on it before. 

"Well, Derek, put it down," says Scott. I look at him like he is crazy.

"Now boys please don’t fight." Deaton says as he came in with a blanket and places it down. "You bring in an animal from outside where it is cold. I don’t think Derek   
wanted to place it on a cold table." 

I nod as I place my little heater down…I meant the little heater, it is not mine.

_Yet,_ a thought came from inside me.

Deaton, with gloved hands, pats its head and moves each part of its body. 

"Well, all things are fine. It looks like all he did was faint. He should be fine once he wakes up." Well nice to know that it's a he. I don’t do well with females. In the back ground from Isaac, 'he can scare even poor innocent foxes.' There were snorts of laughter from the twins.

"Is it a true fox or is something else?" Scott asked. It makes since that he would. I was just happy that he was alright. 

"He is not a true fox but other than that I have no clue what to do. I can just tell you what I have. I know only of that of Werewolves and things that rotate around them.   
We have gone over this." He sighs as he scratches the back of the fox's ears.

"That is where I can help you all." A voice came from the door way. We all turned to see Noshiko, Kira's mother, as she walks through the door. She makes her way to the table, as the twins and Isaac split like the red sea. 

"So you know who he is?" Deaton asked. It was like 'adults speaking time'. No one interrupted.

"Yes, I do. He is not going hurt any of your wolves, don’t worry," when someone says that we should worry, "He is a pure soul that has been touched with darkness. It will be fine." 

She puts her hand down and pets him. I wanted to stop her; no one touches him without my say so…dang I did it again. What really hit me was the fact that the fox turned and nuzzled into the petting.

"Will you tell us who he is?" Deaton really wanted to know. So did I but I would be different questions and then return to that one because it does not like she wanted to answer it.

"I was hoping that it would not have gone this far," We all look at her. We are all used to story time. We go through them all the time, as long as it is not about band camp or something like that.

"Possession affects the body of a human. Most times it is strength, or speed or even greater hearing. Those possessions are short, no more than 4 days. This only happens then the possessor and the possessed merge." She sighs as she finished. I have a feeling I know what she is saying but there is a part of me that is hoping that she is wrong.

"What!!!" came from Scott.

"This is Stiles." She gives us all a smile that says that she is not lying and she is not kidding.


	3. Chapter 3

"That can't be possible." Scott yelled as we all come back for the disbelief.

"I believe that you did not think it was possible to become a wolf but you do now right? So how can it not be possible that this is possible?" She smiles. It is scary on how similar she and Deaton are.

I stepped in before Scott could go into alpha mode. 

"So it is possible that the possession caused Stiles to do this?" I point down to the sleeping fox. I wanted to reached and stroke its …his head but the woman was still touching him.

"Yes, he was possessed for a month, creating the slip between the two of them to happen. I would not doubt that at times he will be as scary as the Nogitsune was. He is still Stiles but with some additions." 

"Like turning into fox?" Deaton says, who decided that he would join again.

"Yes. Normally one would not turn into a fox. Born fox spirits, like myself, cannot change into human form for 100 years. Human fox spirits, like Kira, will not change or age the way I have.

"Stiles is different, he has changed into a kit. There is no possible way to know if he is able to change back or if he is going to be this way for 100 years." She smelled happy and confused.

"He is not yours." Scott yelled at her, again. What is with this kid and yelling at her? He has done it every time she is within the surrounding area…almost every time.

"The Nogitsune was my fault. Everything dealing with it is my responsibility, including the after math."

"I can see how that is true." Deaton said. I have a feeling he just does not want to deal with the problem that Stiles would give him. We werewolves are enough for him.

"Hold on, he is my best friend. You can't just give him away." Scott told Deaton. I don’t think he can yell at Deaton.

Deaton raised his hands and, before he could 'explain' himself, Noshiko spoke.

"He was just agreeing that what I said was true. I did not need him to but it is nice that someone agrees.

"No that the possession caused this, it is my responsibility. I created the Nogitsune, so I have created the fox in Stiles." She gives a little laugh. I hoped to any god that would listen that she was mot saying what she is saying. We all look at her, waiting for the last shoe to fall.

"In a sense, Stiles is my Son."

.

.

.

There was a growling sound that came from within the room. I thought it was coming from Scott, until I saw the group was looking at me. That is when I could feel the rumble coming from my body. I breathed deeply. 

"For once Derek and I are ton the same page. You have nothing to do with Stiles." Scott says in a, surprisingly, decent tone.

"I would have agreed with you Scott," Deaton jumps in, "but Stiles has claimed her as a parent. He curled up to her. He would not even let his 'best friend' hold him." 

"That’s not right. He let Derek hold him." Isaac said. He was not too happy about that fact. The fox is a cute animal and he wanted to touch. I smirk; Stiles did not want Isaac to touch him, only me…and the crazy fox lady.

"Derek held him?" Noshiko asked, gaining nods in response from Deaton.

"How else would he have gotten here? Magic?" Scott replies.

"I thought it would have been this blanket." She sounded disgusted about the blanket. It was old and worn but used and loved. It looked that way anyway.

"Hey it's one of the best here." Scott said, while I said, "No, I carried him here."

She bowed her head and said, "You really know how to get yourself in these problems, don’t you boy." I can hear the smile in her voice. I looked down to watch her run her hands down his fur body. I could hear the purr that came from him. She sighed and looked back at Deaton.

"You are not capable to manage such a young fox. I will take him off of your hands. Derek will come with me." She picked up Stiles and held him to her. It was different with her then when it was me. Instead of looking for heat and warmth that he curled in my arms for; he held onto her for protection and what looked to be love. I don’t know if I can handle that. I don’t trust this fox that much but I do trust the one that is lying in her arms.

"And what about his Dad?" Scott said trying to make her stay. 

"I guess that telling him is going to be for you to do. After all you are his alpha right?" She says as we make our way out of the room.

"If I am then he comes with me."

"Until he comes back to being human, if he does anyway, he has to go with her Scott. It is the only way he will get better." Deaton says. I turn to look and he had his arm on Scott's shoulder. I wanted to yell at him and say that Stiles was not sick, this is not something that will simply get better. Just like the bite, it is something you learn. I didn't and made my way out the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Scott's POV**

How the hell am I going to tell the Sheriff, my best friend's dad, that he no longer had a human son? It is not like he is dead or anything but…It still feels wrong.

I looked at everyone else in the room. They were doing the same. Isaac gave me his tiny smile and the twins well…didn't look anything different. 

"So, to the Sheriff's place we go, or are we going to get Mexican?" Isaac asked me. He does not like feeling like this, unable to process the uncomfortable silence. 

"He has to know. If he gets home and Stiles is not there then he will post a wanted poster for him. If there is something that is not needed at this time is the Sheriff going crazy." I looked at Deaton, he has a point but it goes back to the same question; how do I say that?

"Do you want me to go with you?" from Deaton. 

"I don’t think you should." Says Aiden. I blink at him.

"As much as I don’t want to say this…I agree with Aiden." I gave him a look, "You would just confuse Stiles' dad more than he will be when I do tell him." 

There was a hum of agreement that came from the 3 other wolves in the room. Deaton gave me a smile that I thought was reserved only Stiles himself. It made me want to look for Stiles in the room to see what it was that he did that make him smile like that. 

"So we are going now?" Ethan asked.

"I can go by myself." I tell him…and his brother, you can't have one without the other. 

"You're my ride and I don’t want your mother getting at me when you are not home with me. It is the full moon and…" He trailed off. I got what he meant; I would not want my mom pissed at me either.

"It is the full moon, we are pack, and we stay together. That is how it works." Aiden jumped in. 

I have to blink at the three of them. They look as if they would yell at me if I complain at me if I told them to go home. 

I sigh, "Well, let's get going," I said as I make my way to the door. As I pass Isaac, I touched his shoulder, he did not look that happy. The thought that I was going to send him home to my mother to deal with her wrath. I would not do that but he still has yet to get used to authority that does not hurt.

"As much as I love running, I don’t want to run to the Stilinski House." Aiden said as he followed me out the door. I smile; there is the Aiden that I remember. 

Pulling out keys from my pocket, "Derek did not take his car." That got laughs from all of them.

Driving there in a car that does not belong to me and Derek not in the passenger seat, was awesome. I just hope I don’t get killed for doing so. If it comes down to a fight then I can say that he was taking care of something I care about, so was I.

It is 3 in the morning and I figured that the Sheriff would be home. He has not taken a night shift since his son has come back to his senses. So when I saw his cruiser gone, I understand how my best friend got out of the house.

"Now what do we do? I don’t want to say up all night waiting for him." said a very grumpy, for some reason, Ethan. 

"The only thing we can do, we wait. It is not a good thing to wait until later. He will check for Stiles when he gets home, then he will freak. I don’t want to wake up to a freaking father of   
my best friend." 

Getting in the house was not a problem; I have been doing it for years. Grabbing the remote to the TV we all sit down. 

 

**Three hours later (6:20)**

I got shaken awake. Startled, I jumped up, ready to attack. It took me a second to realize the man standing there watching me like I have gone crazy.

"Good morning Scott." He said.

"Hi Mr. Stilinski, how was work?" He smiled the small Stilinski smile. 

I run my hands through my hair and look around. I got to see something that I never wanted to see, it was somewhat cute.

Laying on the floor next to the couch was the twins sandwiching Isaac. In sleep I could not tell the twins apart. If I was stiles I would be looking for a camera. I was reaching into my back packet to grab my phone when the Sheriff got my attention. 

"What are you doing here, Scott?" He asked. I have a feeling that something is up with Stiles by the look on his face. 

"Well this thing happened, we were in the woods and this thing happened."

"I thought your vocab was slightly more advanced than this." He said as he rubbed his face. 

"Be quiet, we are trying to sleep." Came from the pile in the voice of Isaac, and a group of groans from the other two. 

"Stiles is a fox and is living with the other foxes in town. Now that that is over I am going to sleep again." Aiden grumped out as he pushed closer to the other two laying there next to him. 

"Alright, what is…Huh?" 

"Stiles is now a fox and is living with the Yukimera's. Derek is with them so he is being cared for…" I tempered off at the end, he was giving me a look that told me to stop talking. 

"So my son is safe with the woman that is part fox?"

"Yes he is." I had to breathe easy; he does not know that Noshiko was the one that created the creature that took over his son for the last month.

"Alright, because I am sleep deprived and I know that my son is safe, I am going to sleep. 

When I wake up then you all will take me to my son. Good night." He waves to us, well…me, and then he left to his room. 

"Go to bed Alpha." I got this from Ethen. I guess that I will lay down for a few minutes…

 

**With Derek (POV) after leaving the Vet's**

We got into the car and the crazy fox lady puts the tiny thing in my lap. I wanted to growl at her but the warm thing on my lap kept me distracted.

"I hope you are alright holding him. It would not do any good to hold him and try to drive at the same time. There are things that I could not even do." She smirked. Now I understand why foxes and wolves don’t get along. 

We get there and Mr. Yukimura was waiting for us. He took one look at the fox in my hands, nods and then leaves. It was sick-ly cute, I hope that no ones that I got thought of that. 

"Come on in. I do believe that you are tired. Inside with the both out you." She waved us into the house. I was handed a pillow and pointed to the couch.   
I tried to give Stiles back to the fox female; tried being I really did not try and she did not want to take him from me. 

As I pet his head, I sit down. He felt warm and I was feeling fuzzy. I lay my head down with him on my chest. 

"Good night, Stiles." I fell asleep to the rumble in my chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it is sweet....


	5. Un-normal normally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira's POV 
> 
> The Parent Talk

**Kira's POV**

I wake at 5 am on a Saturday. Yes I said it on a _Saturday_. I blink at the clock as it glares at me. I check my phone to see if it was the thing that woke me, no messages and no phone calls. Not even from Scott, who was out all night. 

I close my eyes but sleep escaped me. I groaned as I get out of bed, there was no point in staying in it if I was awake. 

Bathroom…Check

Water in the kitchen…Check

Derek with a fox on the couch…Che- Wait what?

The fox lifted its head and looked at me. There was this draw to touch. I walked up to the sleeping wolf and put my fingers up for the fox to smell me. It gave this yipping sound and licked my fingers. I kuu-ed at it and I scratched its head.

The fox yipped at me again as I continued to do so. For some odd reason, I was blamed my new abilities, that the fox is male. I have to say that he is a beautiful male fox, pure with a little black. Well that is what his coat says. It is funny on how I don’t mind that I am touching a fox that is laying on Derek. I don’t want to know how in the world Derek Hale is laying on my couch in my house. 

The only way he could be in here is if he was invited in by my mother. She is like crazy when it comes to wolves. I understand she has history with one (who might have been the one to start the shootings that killed the man that she loved) but I don’t know how in the world she would let in Derek. 

I reached down to pick up the fox when I was stopped by a growl. I pause and wait, Derek did not appear to be awake so I shrugged it off. I continue to pick him up when the growl got louder than the first time. Again he was not awake, I wonder if I am just thinking that he is making that noise. 

I believe that the third time is a charm and tried again. I also reserved to us the excuse that it is early on a Saturday morning. Before I could even grab the fox, my wrists were grabbed and forced away. I look at my restrain meant to see a hand that was attached to an arm that was attached to Derek. He eyes was what caught my attention, they were red but it was dark, almost like he was not awake but still awake.

"Mine, don’t touch." I had to grin, that was totally like Derek to say. 

"I will not touch." He grunted and fell back to sleep. It makes me wonder what this fox really is. It is a normal one or a human one? I guess that I will have to wait for my mother to get up. 

'Life is grand,' I thought as I sit in the seat next to the couch with the sleeping duo. 

.

 

.

 

.

**BANG BANG BANG!!!!!**

I jumped up sleepily and trip on the table. I must have fallen asleep. It is not like me to sleep on something that is not a bed. There was a grumble next to me and I look to see a not too happy werewolf. I guess he did not like to be awoken by some random banging. Speaking of…what was that?

It came twice more before I heard the front door open. I slowly moved towards it. I can hear some small bickering, something that I have only heard between my mother and Scott…

I hear a 'shhh,' before I can come around to see who it was.

"Do not shush me. You have _2 seconds_ to tell me where my son is or I will claim this as a kidnapping and force my way into this house," came from a ticked voice at the door. 

I saw the Sheriff standing in front of my mother. She looked like she just ate a canary. Yes a cat joke but it is true. I saw a waving hand from behind the Sheriff, oh look its Scott. I smile at him as my mother asked for them to come in. 

When I say them I mean the Sheriff, Scott, Isaac and the twins. I am surprised about the last two. I figured that if Scott was here then Isaac would be too, I wonder if I have to fight for Scott. I shake my head to get that thought out of my head and follow the group to the living room to a very not happy Derek and a very awake Fox.

"Well Sheriff, it was Scott's job to tell you what is going on. Did he not tell you?" I could tell that she still did not like Scott but that is alright…I guess. That is not going to stop me from liking him.

"He did at 6 something this morning," I look at a clock; it was only 8:53 in the morning, "I allowed it because I did not want to cause a scene when I was too tired. Stiles would not like it if I fought with little strength." He sighed.

"You should have slept longer Sheriff. It is going to a morning and this is not something that one should take lightly. Have you eaten? I don’t think your son would like it if you start skipping meals." I blinked at her. She normally would not be this nice at a man that yelled at her this early in the morning. 

Before he could even answer, my mother picked up the tiny fox from the arms of Derek, he was not happy about it, and placed him in the arms on the Sheriff. I gave a sound of disagreement to do that. All the wolves looked at me like I was going crazy. I don’t know why but I did not want someone that I did not truly know that well holding the fox. 

That was until I heard a kuu-ing and a yipping coming from the little one in the arms of the man. I watched as the man scratched the top of the fox's head. I watched as the Sheriff smiled a smile that only came from a parent to a child.

" _OH MY **GOD**!!! That’s **STILES!?** _" They all turned to me that time, even the fox. Before I could even get a human response I get a yip yip from the furry thing.__

__"So the boys were not kidding when they told me that Stiles had been turned into a fox?" He asked as he went back to petting the fox…I mean Stiles. Wow that is going to weird._ _

__"I was going to have this conversation after breakfast. I still don’t want to have it just yet. My husband is starting breakfast if you all would like to stay and eat first this that would be great. It is not well to talk about something this heavy without food."_ _

__I watched as the Sheriff gave a small smile at that. I don’t think that he knew about what he was doing. Scott was the one that spoke up first._ _

__"Stiles would have said the same thing. He usually is the one that cooks."_ _

__"I am not used to cooking food for wolves, so I would like some help. It would be nice to get some help." My dad yelled from the kitchen. He was not rude but he did not normally cook for more than 3. Now he has a small army to feed._ _

__Scott tried to go around the group to help out. He is just that kind of person, it made me smile. He was intercepted by the Sheriff._ _

__"Sorry Scott, I would like to eat food that was not black." There was some sniffing of laughter around us._ _

__"It was only once." He muttered, at the same time of, "We will do it," from the twins._ _

__One nods at me as they pass but the other just went to the kitchen. I guess being about to smell helps you get around a house that they have never been in before, well I hope they have never been in this house before._ _

__The Sheriff sat next to Derek and put Stiles between the two of them, Stiles was not even touching the couch. The fox looked happy being there, I would be too if I was getting the attention that he was getting from them. That was until Stiles started to attack the fingers. It took me a while to realize that he was playing._ _

__Breakfast was called and we all went to the table. It was a little squished from the amount of people and muscle but fine. It was quiet until my dad and Stiles' dad started to talk. All of us started to jump in the conversation when it came to something that we all wanted to talk about._ _

__Scott and Isaac pre washed the dishes and up them in the dishwasher. They were done and had it started in like 5 minutes._ _

__The nine of us sat down in the living room. I mean ten; I forgot that Stiles is there too. Derek was feeding him some of the left over ham that was not cooked. It was weird to see the tiny smile that came from the normally grumpy wolf._ _

__"Let's start at the beginning," the Sheriff started this thing. I have a feeling that she was not going to really start at the beginning, I know that she did not want to relive that _time_ again._ _

__"Fox spirits have been around this world for a long time. Some so old that time seems to be standing still as they live. I am one of them." She held up her hand when she saw the Sheriff starting to interrupt, "It is not something that I give out so lightly. It took me 100 years to be able to look human._ _

__"There are things in my past that I have done that I do not like but I will take responsibility for. Many years ago I asked the gods for the ability to destroy some men for what they have done to me and my family at the time. It went wrong and it did not go the way that I wanted to._ _

__"I had to lock up the nogitsune that I had called; the same one that was released just months ago and took over Stiles. The nogitsune that possessed Stiles was in him since the moment that he was freed. It had come to my knowledge that he could have chosen anyone of you that was down there but he did _choose_ Stiles. _ _

__"Possessions are usually only a few days and then the person that is possessed usually does not live. They are killed to save the people around them. The fact that he was saved was a miracle. Because the two of them were connected for such a long time they started to blend into each other. It did not occur to me until last night that something like this could have happened. I felt a pull towards the Vets and noticed him like this."_ _

__She smiled a smile that comes out when I did something surprising but amazing at the same time. I did not have any idea how to take that smile._ _

__"You are responsible of the craziness that has happened?" the Sheriff asked, my mother nodded, "That is why you came back here." She nodded again. "You tried to stop what happened?"_ _

__"I thought I was on time to stop him at the hospital but the nogitsune had already taken over." She sighed. "I was hoping but it was not meant to be, I sent my strongest Oni to stop him but he was too powerful for them."_ _

__"Yes the least powerful member of the pack happens to be the strongest then possessed." Was stated from Derek._ _

__"I don’t think that is possible. I think that Stiles is and has been stronger than all of you…mentally anyway." My mother gave a laugh._ _

__"Now that I...we all know this, I can take him home right?" I snickered to myself. I wonder if he felt like he was talking to a doctor when he asked that._ _

__"That is where we have a problem."_ _

__"I don't-"_ _

__"Stiles, in this from, has claimed the both of us as parents. I would have said yes that you may take him but he would flush under the both of us, not just me or you." I could tell that took a lot out of her to say that._ _

__"He is my son. You may not have him. I just got him back from that thing and now you are trying to take him from me." I can see that his face was getting red. If this comes to blows he will not win…well without the help of the wolves._ _

__"I am not saying that." She shook her head. "We can go ahead and set a schedule until he turned. So that he can spend as much time between you and me. I have a feeling that we have to divide that time into thirds, one for me, you and the wolves."_ _

__"He will be safe with you?" He asked not just my mother but my dad and I. I nodded and so did my parents._ _

__"He is now my son just as much as he is yours. I would not harm him any more then I would with Kira." She gave him a smile._ _

__He sighed and rubbed his face with both hands. It is something I have seen my mother do when she had to make a decision that she should not make but has to anyway. He nodded and my mother had a bigger 'I just ate the canary and drank the milk' smile. I know another cat joke._ _

__It took me a sec as they decided about how to 'raise' Stiles together, 'HOLY PICKLES I HAVE A BROTHER…AND HE IS A FOX.'_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant see Kira as someone that cursed. 
> 
> Please Review...Please


	6. Chapter 6

**Derek's POV**

 

I would not let the fox leave my sight. The sheriff was amused by this. It was if he was placing all his energy on me because he could do nothing else with it. 

Noshiko and the Sheriff decided that every other night stiles would change houses. The Sheriff thought that that would not be fair because Stiles is his son, furry or not.   
I stepped in stating that a cub, once decided that a child was a member of the family would be. I had a feeling it was to be the same for the foxes. 

"As a fox, he may choose his family. Normally when the wolf turns they find and listen to their alpha and the alpha mate. Well I don’t think he sees either of you as an alpha but the concept still is there. He chose the two of you." The sheriff sighed.

"My fox version of my son decided this." We all nod, well the few of us that were still listening. Scott was mooning over Kira, who was trying to get over the fact she now was not an only sibling. The twins were messing/codding with Isaac. If it was not for the fact that Stiles is a fox, that would be the weirdest thing I have ever seen. 

"Since he spent the night with you, Noshiko, I have to say that my son will come home with me tonight." I turn to watch the woman. She looked like she wanted to protest but the look on the Sheriff's face, I could not even talk back to him. 

"It is fine." She said back to him. She had this way of saying things. It sounded like it was her idea. Sheriff rubbed his hand down his face. I could tell he was trying not to yell. To a point it was funny and to a point I don’t want to get into the middle of this. 

He went to pick Stiles up and I started to growl. His hands stopped but stayed there. It was a sight that probably would have been funny if it was not for a fact that he was going to take the fox away from me. It took me a second. I just stopped the Sheriff from getting his son. 

I look down at Stiles and then handed him to his father. Stiles gave me a noise that told me that he was not happy to be moved. I pat his head as the Sheriff takes him from me. 

I watched the Sheriff bring Stiles to his face. Stiles licked the Sheriff's nose. That got a laugh…out of me. The rest of them, not Scott, Isaac, the Twins and Kira; started laughing. It was nice to see that there was a bonding between the two of them. It is nice that Stiles is still in there even if it in a fox form. 

 

**Stiles' POV**

I felt warm. There were members of my family around me. My Pop and Ma, were sitting there. They felt like they were fighting but that could not be. They were my Pop and Ma. 

Something felt good stroking my head. It felt so good, until it started poking my ear. So I attacked, it was not going to get away. I chased it until there was warmth on my tummy. Yep, I'm not moving. 

Until I am. I look around, my Meite is behind me and my Pop is in front of me. I felt my Pop's paws wrap around me. As I was pulled closer I could not smell me on him. So   
I did that the one thing that I could, I licked the closest part of him. 

I heard some laughing and I added to it. I just let my happiness out. 

My Ma touched my head as I Pop pulled me to him. He was warm. He walked out of the den that we were in. I could not see my Ma or my Meite. I want to see them, they can't leave me, and you can't make me leave them.

I wiggled trying to get back to them. There was a soft sound by my ear, it felt soothing and I found myself calming down.

My Meite was there as soon as I was not crying out. Both of them were petting me as I was placed in a moving metal thing. I fell asleep on my Pop while completely covered in my Meite's scent.

**John's (Sheriff's) POV**

I pet my sleeping son, who was sleeping in my lap. He has not even sat on my lap since he was 6. He has not slept in the same bed as me since he was 10, when his mother died. 

It was only Derek, my Son and I in the car. I was driven here by Scott, in Derek's car, with the three in the back seat. It was somewhat creepy that the three of them were that close. 

"Should I believe that you are going to stay with us?" The look on Derek's face was something that if Stiles was human would laugh at.

"I don’t want him to cry like he did before you came back out. It would drive me crazy. You say that he chooses his family. He chose you too. So I guess I should say, Welcome to the Family Derek."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it is short. Please Comment, any thoughts are welcome. XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Derek's POV**

I almost crashed by car when he said that. I was expecting him to blame me for what has been done to his son. He gave a small laugh when I pulled my car back into the line. Not a word was spoken on the rest of the way to stiles' house.

It was weird to be invited in through the front door. I watched as the Sheriff place a sleeping fox Stiles on the couch. I watch as the fox curled up even more.

I stood there for a few minutes when I heard something to my right. I looked over and noticed that the Sheriff was looking at me. 

"What?" He gave me a little laugh.

"I asked if you are staying for the rest of the day. Oh and please call me John, You don’t have to call me Sheriff in my own home."

I blink.

"I am not doing anything today. Last night was the full moon." He nodded as if he knew what I was saying even if I did not say it.

The two of us sat around the sleeping, happy fox. The T.V. was on some random sports channel. Within the hour John was a sleep and in minutes later so was I.

I woke up to nipping on my fingers and a whine. I looked, sleepily; down to see what is going on with my fingers. The white and black fox wanted some attention. I started to scratch the top of his head he yawls as his tail goes everywhere.

"You know you are a fox not a dog, right?" He gave a noise that I could not name, "Shh, your dad is sleeping. He has not been sleeping well."

I can't believe I knew that the fox gave a small whine, but stopped going crazy. I picked him up and walked out of the room slowly. I did not want him to freak out again. It was horrible when he cried last time. He was happy he was getting attention.

I noticed by the way the sun was coming through the back door, meaning that it was mid-afternoon. I open the door and out we went. I kept the door open just in case Stiles wanted inside. I sat down in the middle of the yard as I let him go.

I could not claim he did anything but be stiles. He ran, yipped, tripped and rolled just as he would if he was human. If I did not believe that the crazy thing was Stiles, now I do.

I sat there for an hour watching him go crazy. It remained me of how I was the first time I turned. The new smells, sights and sounds really got to me. I lay down and let me relax to the sounds of a kit running and going childish. That was until I got pounced on by the bi-colored ox.

'Ho, he is going to get it.' I bound after my tiny attacker. 

 

**John (Sheriff's) POV**

I woke on an empty couch. I freak out when I hear yipping form the back yard. I ran and stumble until I was standing next to my 'open' back door. I got there in time to see a black and white streak hit a laying object on the ground.

I went from scared to laughing in seconds as I watched Stiles ran from the mound (Derek) on the ground. Derek jumped up and went after the hyper cat. It was like Derek de-aged and let everything go. It was like watching 'The Fox and The Hound.'

I sigh, my life has been reduced to a Disney movie, but it makes sense. Well more like the fox and the werewolf but hey…who's counted.

I watch as Stiles was able to pounce on Derek and got away from him faster than Derek. They went for 30 or so minutes of this game of chase until Derek finally caught the hyper fox. I did not see what happened but I do know that something must have because Derek went straight, get up and walked away. He would not even look at me. 

"Since I am not the type to cook, I can make a good tuna salad sandwich." Ge game a small nod but I got a yip from the small thing in the yard. 

"Well it is agreed between the three of us." I walked into the kitchen, when I stopped I got hit into. Looking down I noticed that Stiles was spread out right next to my feet. He gave me a look that told me 'I meant to do that'.

 

**Stiles' POV**

When Meite woke up he took me outside. I did not realize how awesome it was until he put me down. The feeling of the ground under my feet and the wind in my fur was…there are no words. I was chasing the tiny things that kept appearing in front of me. 

There was more when my Meite laid down. I attacked them, they were taunting me. Once they were all defeated, I noticed that Meite was just lying down, how dare he.

I pounced. I snickered at him as he jumped from my attack. He gave me a growl and I gave a little shake of my rump and away I went. He came after me, it should have been scary but it was my Meite and he would never hurt me.

I got his rump a few times before he got me. He had me down and I could not help it, I kissed him. I felt him lean into my tong as I slide it up his nose. I let out a small purr as he got up. I   
just curl up, I can't believe I kissed him and he let me.

I just continue to purr until I hear Tuna…Oh forest, tuna.

I let my answer ring in the air as I bound up to my Pop. He was laughing at us and it makes something in me feel brighter.

I ran into Pop and he looks at me. I give a smile, I so meant to do so.

I ate tuna as the two of them ate some weird smelling of this god of a food. Whatever if they can't like it for how it is then it is their loss.

I jump on Meite's lap, it is warm and I know that I am allowed on it. 

Oh forest, this is the best place in the whole world. I curl as he ran his hands down my head. 

Yes this is the best place in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Ideas are welcome as well as comments.


	8. Chapter 8

**Derek's POV**

One week of going from going back and forth between Stiles' parents and I am feeling like a child from a divorced couple. I did not do anything but play and lie (cuddle but tell and I kill), with Stiles. I knew that John, it is still weird calling him that, told me that I could live with him but I felt like I was invading his home and his time with his fox son.

It was his turn as his dads place. I was sitting in the back yard with Stiles when John got home. He was working full hours now that Stiles is being watched over by someone that will watch him.

I picked Stiles up as he bounded towards the open back door. I bring him to my chest as I get up and patted his head. I walked inside to see John and watch him grab a cup of coffee. I shake my head. He drinks too much caffeine.

"Don’t give me that. It was a long day. I have not had a full day in a while." He said as he sipped the hot drink. "What do you want for dinner? If it is anything with more than 4 steps, you have to help." He gave me a smile. It made a funny feeling that I was not going to name happen in my gut.

"I am sorry but I have something to do tonight." He gave me a sad look. It was like I kicked a puppy…something I would never do. 

"If that is so then I guess that it can't be helped. You can come back when you are done." 

"I will." I nod as I pass the now purring fox to him. I tapped the top of the fox's head and he yelped at me and then coo-ed. 

"I will see you both tomorrow." I tell the Sheriff as I take a step back. 

"Until tomorrow." He said as he continued the petting that I was doing. 

I left the two of them in the kitchen to go to my car. I could not stop myself from smiling as I remembered the way John held his son. The care that he gave him…yep not going to explore my feelings. 

I sat in my empty, burnt-out house. I sat there and thought about the man that is now a fox. Stiles is energetic but not care free. He was smart but not open. The fox version was just so care free and open, all pure animal. I smile at the memory at him jumping around trying to capture dust and flies in the back yard. 

That first night I remember waking up at 2 in the morning to him playing with p bottle cap across the living room floor. I laid in there because I was not going to sleep in Stiles' room. It was like watching black lighting. 

The day after when he was to spend the day and night with Noshiko and her family, I joined. It was the weirdest experiences that I have ever had.

**Flashback**

_I stand at the fox Bi**h's door with the Sheriff. I could tell that the man did not want to be here but an agreement was an agreement. Stiles was yipping like a crazy person…fox, I heard from a sarcastic voice (it sounds like Stiles)._

_The Sheriff was holding the crazy fox as I knock on the door. I know that she knows that we are here. I can feel the excited smells coming from the other side of the door. It was ripped open, and reviled a hyper Kira. She was just vibrating with energy._

_"Oh my…Can I hold him?" I swear that she was talking about a baby. The look on the Sheriff's face said the same thing. "Oh I did not mean for it to sound like that. I mean…I…" She blushed and bowed her head. The Sheriff smiled, I guess her nervous babble reminded him of his son._

_He handed over his son (just like he was handing over a baby), and she ran around talking really fast. I don’t even know what it was that she was saying. I had a feeling that Stiles, not fox Stiles, could keep up with her._

_Mr. Yukimura came around from somewhere. It is creepy how silent he was._

_"Good Morning to the both of you. We ran out of breakfast food yesterday when we had breakfast together. Noshiko is at the store getting food. If you could wait that would be wonderful." He is a weird person but he has to be, to be married to an old fox._

_The Sheriff opened his mouth to probably tell him 'no thanks'._

_"No Sheriff, you should stay. It would be the best thing for you to stay and make sure the transition between houses is smooth for Stiles."_

_The look on John's face was funny. How can you say no to that when it had to do with his son? Sheriff went up to Mr. Yukimura._

_"How are you doing? I mean, your wife and I are sharing a son. I would understand if my son was half, by blood, hers but he is not." He takes a breath, "He is like a child that you have to adopt because your wife has been claimed by him."_

_Mr. Yukimura held his hand up, stopping the man in front of him._

_"Sheriff, how do you see Scott?"_

_"I don’t know how that matters but he is like my other son."_

_"He is like that because Stiles brought him home once a while ago and never left." The look of surprise was strong on John's face._

_"Yeah, that is right."_

_"It is the same. She brought home a new member of my family, just like Scott to you. I get to have a son that I have never had, even a fox. My daughter now has a brother, and to a point, a second father. As much as you think about me taking on a son that is not mine, I have also taken on a second spouse._

_"My family is getting bigger and it is something that I am and will always embrace that."_

_The smile that Mr. Yukimura gave him lit the entire room. He then gave the Sheriff a big hug that looked like it could surpass a Stilinski hug._

_The Sheriff stayed for breakfast._

**End of flashback**

I must have fallen asleep because I was woken up by my phone ringing. I check the time on it when I answered it. 

"Yeah." I mean, who calls as at 3 in the morning. 

"STILES IS GONE." Says a hysterical and crazed male voice. 

I was gone before my phone hit the ground.

**Stiles' POV**

Pop ate some sort of triangle thing and I had tuna and milk, delish, that is what it was. I was pacing when my Pop picked me up. He was warm and I was full. I fell asleep. 

I woke when the moon was high. I looked at my Pop, he was sleeping peacefully. His heart was steady as I lay on his chest. He is warm but not warm enough. I turned my head and looked for my Meite. I could not see him or smell him. 

I get up and jump down. I found myself down the tiny floors, it was fun going down but I can't go up them yet, and caught my Meite's scent. It was there but not fresh. He did not come back. I wonder if something is keeping him. 

'Time to go get him.' I thought as I tried to leave. Both the doors were closed but the front window was open. I tried to leave that way but there was something in my way. 

I could push it but it only moved so far and it kept getting in my claws. I yanked too hard and it opened. 

I laughed, 'you can't stand against me and win.' 

I followed his scent once I got out of the den. It was faint but still there. It went as far as the edge of the green and it stopped but the scent of the metal monster started. I took off in the direction that it went in…I think. 

It felt good to run free on a cloudless night, where the moon shined her without cover. 

I heard a sound coming from behind me. I jump and turn to see what it was. Behind me was a creature, a predator just like my Meite but my Meite would never look at me like that. It was like he was going to eat me…not like, really going to. 

I ran as fast as my feet would let me. Dang how tiny they were and how slow I was going. 

'Meite, Help Meite. I need help. Something is after me. Meite, MEITE!!!! POP, MA, MEITE, **ANYONE!!!** ' I cried. I did not want to die. 

I was slowing down and it was speeding up and I smelt it. It smelt like home but not like Pop, Ma or Meite. I ran towards it and cried out. I curled at its feet and cried again. There was a hand on my head. I just let myself be comforted by that. I heard a growl from the thing following me and then a growl in response from the one above me. 

"I don’t know who you are but you better leave, or you will find yourself on the other end of my fist."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incase you don't figure it out 'tiny floors'=stairs. 
> 
> Any comments or ideas are welcome. XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Jackson's POV**

I got home a few hours ago. I could not stay in London for any longer. It was not like Beacon Hills and it was always raining. It sucked…I guess I can say, there was no place like home. There was really no place like it. 

My parents were not even home when I got back. They decided to call the home phone and tell me 'welcome home.' It is the only thing that I was not happy to be back to.   
At least in London I was by myself and not waiting at home for them. 

I could not stay in the house anymore; once I was unpacked I took a walk. It was some ungodly hour in the morning. It was nice to know where everything in town is. That if I turn here I would be here, kind of thing. I could not navigate London to save my life. 

I was stopped by some animal yips and cries. Something pummeled into my legs, looking down I saw a tiny fox shivering and trying to hold onto me. 

_Protect_ , I heard from my wolf…This is the first time It has spoken to me. I reached down to let it know that I am on its side.

I heard a growl and I looked up. Standing a few feet away from me was a wolf that is not pack. 

"I don't know who you are but you better leave, or you will find yourself on the other end of my fist." I tell him. 

He growled at me, again.

"I might not know much about being a werewolf but I do know that you are not allowed on this territory without asking the alpha of the land for permission to be here.   
Attacking animals on this land is not something that is done here." I growled back at him. 

He snorted and walked away. He looked back and smirked down at the fox that had curled around my leg. 

"LEAVE!!!" I yell at him. He has no right to do that to something that is mine. He gave me a look that told me that it is not over. 

I bend and pick up the trembling fox. It was cute and tiny. 

I can’t believe I thought that…

I went to the only place that I could think of when it came to animals; Doctor Deaton’s place. I really did not to see any of the pack, not that his was but he is by adjacent. 

I knock at the back door. It is early morning and I was hoping that he was there. My knocking when to pounding at the door. That was until I almost pounded Deaton’s face. 

“Umm…”

“Well good morning Jackson, what can I do for you at 4 in the morning?” I could tell that he was not happy to woken up.

I pushed the tiny thing in his face. The doc blinked at me and then he blinked at the fox. The frown on his face slipped and I could tell that he is amused that I have brought him a fox. 

The fox looked at him and kuu-ed. I heard ‘hey,’ not the normal fox response.

“Well it looks like you have found something that has been lost. Come inside and I will contact his parent.” 

I know that many animal owners have this thing with their pets, claiming them as people/children. I did not voice this as he moved back into the building. It was strange to be in the back room. I normally only see the front of the building because Lydia had to bring in her dang dog.

I must have zoned out because the Doc was back and watching me.

“How long have you been back, Jackson?” He asked as he moved to take the fox out of my hands.

‘No.’ I heard from him. I blinked down and watched as he tried to get away from the Doc.

“No offence Doc but he does not like you.” I tell him.

“That is not an answer to my question. I can also tell that, but I have to see if there is anything wrong with him.” I try to give the Doc the little thing in my arms. 

‘No, please no.’ I blinked again. This is not a good thing, I must be hearing things wrong. Why can I hear words?

“Doc do you know what it is that he is saying?” 

“No his a fox. Now if you could please pass him to me.” I shook my head as I try again to exchange the fox.

I felt claws dig into my arms. 

“Sorry Doc but it seems you have to do what it is that you want to do with him in my hands.” I shrug, it is not my choice (you don’t want to let him go says the wolf).

Deaton had me lay him on the table. It must have been cold because the fox pushed into my hands.

‘Ani, don’t leave me.’ Looking down I saw that he was shivering.

Leaning down I whisper, ‘I am not going anywhere.’

Call me crazy but I do believe that the fox is talking to me and I just answered. I answered, oh god I am going crazy. 

‘Thank you, Ani.’ I pet his head.

The silence that followed only lasted for 10 or so minutes; until the front door flew open.

“STILES!!!!”

‘POP.’ I hear from the fox…I look down, there is no way this tiny fox is Stiles.

A very grumpy and scared Sheriff came running in. The fox kuu-ed but did not say anything. I guess that he was happy. The Sheriff moved to the table until he was standing next to me.

I went to remove my hand from the fox, _Stiles_ my wolf interjected, but he cried out when I did. 

“Good morning Jackson.” The Sheriff said as he petted the fox with me, “I have a feeling that he has not let you go?”

“Yes sir.” The Sheriff is the only adult that has ever gotten my respect. It did not transfer to his son…well when he was human. If for the fact that this fox is Stiles.

“He has done that before. If it is the same then I have to say that you are family, welcome.”

I just blink at him. Did he just say that?

‘Pop don’t be mean to Ani.’ There was no indication that the Sheriff even heard that. So for it is only me that can hear him talk. He did not even sound like Stiles but more like a kid. 

“Sir is this really Stiles?” 

“It is. You have been gone for a short time but so much has happened when you have been gone.” I look at him.

“You know about all the stuff that had been going on behind your back?”

“The fact that you turned into a lizard and that Werewolves run in my town, then yes I do know.” His face blossomed into a smile.

“Did it just come out of Stiles like a babble fest?” 

“No, he told me all of this on a board game of chess. Then he tried to show me with Derek’s sister Cora, but she fainted. I really did not believe him until I was kidnapped by a Darach.” 

“What is a Darach? Wait, you were kidnapped?” 

“A dark Druid,” I got from Deaton (I did not know that he was even there).

“Yes because she needed to sacrifice three guardians to kill a pack of Alphas.” I got from the man sitting next to me.

‘I’m tired,’ is what I got from the fox.

“Maybe we should leave so that…um…Stiles could sleep on something that is not metal and cold. This is a conversation that I think I should be sitting for.” I look at the Sheriff. He gave me a nod. 

It was not until I was sitting in the passenger seat of the sheriff’s car that I realized that the Doc did not check on the fox, Stiles my wolf again.

The Sheriff looked at me. I shook my head and, with the fox in my lap, on our way we went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Any thoughts and ideas are welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

Jackson’s POV

We got to the house and everything was nice. It was nice to sit in a car without a cloud hanging over my head.

We headed inside and he gestured to the couch. I tried to give back the fox in my hands. He shook his head.

"I don’t think that he would like it if I take him from you." I blink; what? "He has thing that he wants to be held by someone that is family. Just so you remember, that is what you are." His smile was an older one of Stiles's.

"I think there is something wrong here. Why would any form of Stiles even be touched by me? I was horrible to him and Scott for years and then I tried to kill them."

"At the time of trying to kill them you were that lizard thing that was being controlled. That is if I got the facts right…" He moved his hands through his hair. It reminds me of Stiles. 

I have been gone for too long if I am reminded of Stiles.

"Yeah that is right…but still…"

"Well I have learned a lot about characters when it comes to this supernatural thing going on in my town."

"You did say that you learned about all of this through chess…"

"Yep. It was a complete Stiles move. Each piece had a name on it. Yours was on there as well. He was freaking out because of a force of nature that was killing people. I believe that he wanted to get it off his chest even though it would put me in trouble."

"You said something about a sister?"

"Cora, she is Derek's sister. She showed up in the middle of the killings. She was one of those on my lists of suspects. Well, until she fainted when Stiles wanted to show me the truth. I did not believe until I got kidnapped by a dark Druid and almost sacrificed for power to kill a bunch of evil alpha werewolves."

"Random right?"

"No, a pack of alphas." 

"Well that is two parents down that know the truth of the group of three." He looks at me. "Stiles, Scott and Allison."

"You left to fast after you turned back (?) that you don’t know. Scott's mom has known since the attack on the police station." He gave me a sad smile.

"So you were last." 

"Well when it came to someone that has known about them their whole life and Scott's mother; I am not surprised. Plus it could be a bad thing if the head of the police to know about the supernatural."

"So other than an Alpha Pack and a dark Druid, what else have I missed out on?"

"Well…Scott is the alpha now, Derek is now a beta and Cora is no longer here…"

"What are you not telling me? I don’t want to hear it from anyone else. If I wanted any info on what is going on in the supernatural I would have went to Stiles but as you see I can't. You are the closet. He would not have hid anything."

"He would, wouldn't he? He would have told you even if he disliked you…A new member of the group is Kira, a Kitsune, and she is 'dating' Scott. (He did the air quotes) Lydia was dating a werewolf named Aiden but they don’t see eye to eye any more since he was hurt majorly last month." 

He ran his hands down his face. It was like he was trying to calm himself. I did not even respond to what he said as I watched as he got ready to tell me what else has happened.

"There have been deaths. I know that you might not want to hear this but Boyd and Erica were killed during the fight with the Alphas. In the last three months we have had a  
problem that was too big that it destroyed more than you did when you were the reptile you. We fought against a Nogitsune, or a void kitsune. It was not something that anyone of them had any experience with.

“It killed a lot of people including Allison.”

“Killed Allison? You can’t kill Allison. She is too good to kill, you have to be kidding me.”

“No I am not. The documented story is that some random person came up to her and stabbed her with a knife. But she was killed in a battle against oni. The oni used to be on our side until the Nogitsune turned them to his side. It was crazy. It was because of her that we learned how to defeat the evil oni.”

“Who was the nogitsune?” I raised my voice a little. I wanted to know so that I could be one of the people that destroy him. I did not let the tears fall as I asked the questions. There is no way that Allison should be dead. She was one of the first people that noticed me as me and not a person on a pedestal.

“The nogitsune was destroyed the day after Allison was killed. Scott could not stop but want to kill the person that killed his first love. It was not that surprising that he would have done it. It was for the fact of who it was that would have stopped him if he was not told to do it.” He took a deep breath.

“The nogitsune was a spirit that took over a body and created a lot of death and destruction.”

I look at the man in front of me. Why was he not telling me? 

“Just tell me.” I tell him. The fox in my lap curled even harder in my lap.

“Stiles, it was Stiles. I mean that was not stiles but it was in stiles body. He had no chose but to do it. He did try to fight it and he did try to tell the group but he was taken over in the hospital when we thought that he had what his mother did.”

I look down at the fox. He was just like me. He had no chose but to do what he did. I have a feeling that he had to watch was happening outside his body. I had that filter of what I did and what the Kanima did. I don’t remember much all I did know was that I was not myself. 

“He blames himself, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah, I don’t know how to make him understand that everyone that was killed was not his fault, neither was the damage that he caused. That is just how he is.”

I pet the fox. He had done nothing wrong. I had problems believing that when I first remembered what I did. But I did not kill someone I thought was family. 

“That is enough crazy talk for the night. You can sleep here if you want. There is a spar bed up stairs, use it. I am going to bed, I have a feeling that I am going to be called early. It always happens when I have a day off.” 

The Sheriff smiled at me, pat me on the shoulder and went up the stairs. 

I put the fox on the couch next to me and try to get up.

_‘Ani where are you going? I’m cold’_

“I’m going to bed.”

_‘Take me with you.”_

I shook my head. The fox is going to drive me crazy. I don’t know why I can hear him. I pick him up, it felt right to hold him, like I was giving him a hug. I made it up to the room. I placed him on the bed next to me as I lied down.

“Why is it that I can hear you?” I mutter to myself.

_‘You can because you are my Ani.’_

**Sheriff’s POV**

It was not until I made it back to bed that I remembered that I called Derek. I reached for my phone and called him…No answer. Called again and no answer.

I had to leave a voicemail after the third time:

“Derek, we found Stiles. He is fine and Deaton has looked him over. I hope you don’t do anything crazy.”

I was woken by the sound of my doorbell. 

Groggily, I got up and made sure I was somewhat presentable. I shrug as I made my way out of my room. The door of the guest room was open and both of the teens, even though one is a fox, was sleeping like the dead.

Opening the front door I came face to face with one, freaked out, werewolf and my new “spouses”.

“Good morning, what can I help you with?” I ask as I open my door wider to let them in.

“Stiles is missing and you are sleeping?” Asked Noshiko.

“I called Derek to let him know that Stiles had been found.” I watch as the wolf started to check his, almost nonexistent, pockets.

“You did not call us!” The woman got into my bubble, as Stiles has called it. “He is mine as well, I should have found out through you not Derek.”

I look at her. I was weird to see the look of worry and relief in her eyes.

“I called Derek and once I finished that call I was calling you, I got a call from Deaton before I could even start that call. He told me that Stiles was at his place and that he was fine.  
I did not think that you should have to worry when he had been found.”

“Before you two kill each other,” Mr. Yukimura jumped in, “I would like to know why you called Derek first not the two of us. I am not mad but I would like to know.” He gave me a small smile to tell me that he was telling the truth.

“I called Derek because I knew that if Stiles went into the woods then he would be the only one that could find him, at least the fastest.” 

There was a sigh of relief that floated from the husband and wife in the room.

“I have agreed to raise my new fox son with the both of you. I would not keep you out of his life as well as you would try to keep me out of his, I hope. I don’t go back on promises, which is the Stilinski way.”

“Where is he?” Derek asked as he looked around. Is he not a werewolf?

“Can you not hear him?”

“I…um.” He ran up the stairs.

I followed. He had this look of what the hell. I forgot to tell him about Jackson.

I got there with Derek standing in the door way, just watching. He turned back to me.

“I’m tired.” I watch him pick up my fox, and lied down with the two of them.

I turn to the two that followed me up, “Breakfast anyone?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Stiles is Human


	11. Chapter 11

**Derek’s POV**

When I woke up I watched the two of them just sleep. Jackson looked like he was having the greatest sleep that he had ever had. Stiles was just happy, even though he was sleeping.

I don’t know why I was able to sleep in the same bed as Jackson but it felt like coming home. Not like lovers but like family. It was weird. 

I was brought out of my thoughts when I got my nose licked. I looked down and Stiles was watching me. I have a feeling that he would be smiling if he was human. It was not like he could not do it now but I kind of miss his big smiles of ‘I am not doing anything wrong.’ 

I know that the Sheriff is missing him as well. I can’t just talk like it was the greatest thing in the world and I know that the pack really does not come around a lot. Isaac does, the twins follow. I am always here but I know that is not the same thing as having Stiles.

Kira comes over sometimes too. She ends up sleeping in the back yard within an hour of playing with the hyper fox. 

I don’t think that she cares that her ‘brother’ is a fox, but I can tell that she loves him like one. It drives me crazy sometimes. The both of them together is like having two kids in the house sometimes.

It was a week later, we were all sitting outside; John, me, Stiles, Kira, her parents, Scott, Isaac, the twins, and Jackson.

Stiles was lying on my lap as we talked about the times that Stiles was human. It let the ach that Stiles was not with us but with us. Stiles uncurled from my lap and made his way down. It was weird to see that he has better balance as a fox then he did as a human.

I watched as he went inside. I just let him be. Lately he has been a little moody but I don’t know why. It is not strange for a person that is changed into something else to become moody.

I turned back to the Sheriff as he told us about a time that Stiles decided that he was going to learn to use make up. It got all of us laughing as it went on.

I guess I should have heard it but I did not until it was too late to stop what Stiles was doing.

As soon as I heard breaking glass I was up and finding the fox. He was not in the kitchen or the living room. I followed his scent, it went to the stairs. I ended up in the only room that he had not been in since he turned into the fox version of himself.

The desk was a mess. Not the usual ‘Stiles’ mess but like a fox had gotten to it.

Stiles looked back at me and just waited. I did not do anything and he continued. I watched as he grabbed a photo and tossed it off the desk…with his teeth.

He got closer to a ceramic cup. Once it was in his sight it went after it. The Sheriff was behind me trying to stop him. I did not let him pass. One of the ways to get rid of anger is to just let it out. If he wanted to do that with his own stuff then let him.

“Stiles don’t!” yelled the man behind me.

I watched as the cup made it over the edge. Once it broke over the floor, Stiles stopped moving. He moved over to the edge and looked at the mess that he created. I could not stop him from jumping down on the mess that was under him.

I watch him as he walked closer to one of the bigger pieces and cried out. It was like a fox version of a wolf’s howl.

I watched as a ripple went through the crying fox. Well…until there is a crying human Stiles.

“I’m SORRY~” Yelled the now human Stiles as he fainted. 

I got pushed to the side as the Sheriff ran into the room. I was still shocked to see Stiles…well Stiles.

John moved the boy to his bed and just looked at him. I have a feeling that they will have the hug fest once the boy wakes up. The new parents of Stiles came into the room and made their way to the boy. The three of them sat there looking at him. It was slightly creepy but I did nothing to stop them. 

The calm was cut when Scott, finally, got up here. I turn to look at him, why was he not here with us when the noise happened? In truth the boy had not been here for the entire time that Stiles was a fox. It started to get pissed now that I realize that he was here for him when he is human but not as a fox.

Scott passed me to get to the sleeping boy.

Once Scott tried to touch Stiles he was scratched right down his face. I guess that even Stiles noticed that his best friend was not his best friend the last two weeks. I laugh and I noticed that a smile raised from the lips of the once fox boy.

It was the best thing to see, well other than him being human. It sucked that the first thing that I hear from him after so long.

I grabbed Scott and took him out of the room. He really let me have it when it came to curse words. I don’t think that Melissa would like to ever hear what her son was saying to me. When we made it to the living room, I turned him a round and looked into his eyes.

“Don’t you think that his parents would like to be alone with him?”

“They are not his parents, well the Sheriff is but other than that they are not. I have all right to be in there. I am his brother in all but blood.” As he said this the claw marks are slowly fading. I could tell that there would be some scaring…I did not know that was possible for it to happen for a werewolf. 

It drove me to want to smack him. I normally did but this time I rose my hand just a little bit. The fact that he said that he right to be in there when he has not been here for him when Stiles was furry… 

I took a deep breath and just let it out. I have a feeling that if I did anything to him that Jackson would jump in. John would shoot all three of us if we broke anything, being werewolves, we would.

“I think that you should tell your mother that Stiles is now human.” Jackson says, stopping either of us from killing the other. I could tell that something that was not right.

“She does not know that your best friend has been missing school and has not been at your house because Stiles is a fox. You have not told her, have you?” I ask him. I watch as Jackson slides between the two of us.

“I have not gotten around to telling her.” I had to take a deep breath so I would not kill him. How can he not tell his mother that thinks of Stiles as her son…ish. 

“I think that you should leave. You should be as far away as you possibly can be. I will not hold Derek back from getting a hold of you."   
Scott hummed as he stepped back. He grabbed his coat from the couch and out the door he went. 

Isaac looked between the door and me. I could tell that he could not decide. His decision was made with Adien came out of nowhere and attacked him, which started the play-housing. Before I could stop the two of them from fighting in the house longer, Ethen pulled Adien out to the backyard. 

"It is too depressing for me in here. I am going to join the crazy 3 outside." Jackson says to me. I wanted to go back upstairs but I knew that the four of them should be without others in the room. I walked outside to see Kira laughing as the four crazy wolves throwing each other around.

I don’t know how the girl is going to choose; Scott or Stiles. I sat next to her and just let the day pass by. Stiles is back, I don’t know about the damage that I had done to his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any ideas and thoughts welcome...
> 
> I know that Scott is a good guy but for this story he has somethings that he has to work through.


	12. Chapter 12

**Stiles POV**

I woke to being warm. It was not a feeling that I can remember having in the last few months. I just figured that I was dreaming it. That was until I felt something   
breathing behind me. I opened my eyes to see that my dad was hugging me….Wait if he is here, then…?

I turned a little to see that Kira’s mother was hugging me. I was startled but I felt happy that she was there. I don’t know why but I was. 

I turn back to my dad and Mr. Yukimura were lying next to each other. There was a spike of pride flow though me. I decided that I did not care what is going on. I was being held and loved. I started to relax and drift. Not to the point of sleeping but it was like I was mediating. It was something that I had not done in a very long time. 

“Well, look who is awake?” I heard from behind me. I turned again. Behind me was Kira. She smiled at me. “Welcome to the living world, Stiles.” 

“What?” I asked her. 

“You have been out of it for a few weeks. I really don’t know how to explain it. You will have to wait for them to wake up.” She smiled bigger and I could not stop myself from purring. It was the craziest thing.

I let the warmth that was coming from the two of them just pass though me. I was nodding off again when I heard my dad.

“Stiles, you awake?” I lift my head and smiled at him. The look he gave me was the same one when he realized that I was ok after Gerard beat the crap out of me.

“I have a feeling that explaining this is going to take some time.” He sighed and nodded. “Do you want to use my Chess board?” That got him laughing.

That ended up waking the two other adults that were sleeping in my bed.

“Good Afternoon, Stiles.” I heard from Mrs. Yukimura. It was the nicest thing that I have ever heard from her. The only time that we had talked was when I was not me. It was the weird strange of nice. 

“I do believe that it evening and I also believe that the wolves have left so we can take this downstairs.” I could hear Mr. Yukimura talking. 

I was helped out of my bed with “Wolves?” on my breath. I don’t want to know what was going on but I have to find out.

I was very unsteady trying to get down that steps. It was not like I have been going down them since I was able to walk. My dad kept grabbing me as I started falling forward. He just smiled when he looked at me.

My dad, Mr. Yukimura, Kira and I sat down in the living room as Noshiko was doing something in the kitchen. She got back and placed a warm cup in my hands. I took it without any difficulty. I looked her and she waved for me to drink as she handed the rest out. 

I was not a tea drinker but I found that this drink was wonderful and smooth. She smiled at me when I let out the sigh of relief that came with it.

It was silent as we drank our drinks. I watch as the adults communicate with no words. It was like that they had each other for years. I sigh a deep one.

“I think that we have something to talk about.” 

“Well you see Stiles…” My dad had started.

“You have been a fox for the last few weeks.” Mrs. Yukimura said straight out.

“Noshiko!” Said the two men sitting next to her. She laughed.

“There was no point in prolonging what was going to happen.” She told them.

Once I got over how weird that it was that my father was calling a woman by her first name, who was not Scott’s mom, it hit me.

“A fox?!” 

All four of them nodded.

“Did I kill again? How can this be? I thought we got rid of him? I don’t remember.” Kira had her hands around me to stop me from doing something that was completely stupid.

“Stiles, when my mom says fox she means a fox. Like completely furry.” She gave me this look to tell me that I was one of the cutest things that she had ever seen.

“That is not possible.” I said now that I know that I did not kill anyone or cause any harm.

“There is a saying that once you have been possessed, you change as well. I thought that maybe you would end up with a more ‘playful’ side. You had just been possessed too long. It changed your DNA. You are kitsune. I can’t say that you are a full one but you are more than half kitsune.” Noshiko told me. It was nice that she down played the trickster part of being possessed.

From there it was the fact that I had claimed her as my ‘fox mother’, so my dad decided that they three were going to raise me together. They told me that I was looked after by Derek and Jackson. They told me how Jackson had come into our lives. I had claimed him as part of this weird family but he fit. 

Once they have finished, I left the room. They did try to stop me but they let me go. I had to figure out what is going on. They just told me this story that made no sense to me. I remember taking a run and wound up in my bed laying with the three of them.

I was sitting in the back when I felt someone sit next to me. I turn to see Kira. She gave me this smile that made me want to hug her. It was not a feeling that I have ever had. It was like the one that I had with Scott but stronger. 

“So we are siblings.” She laughed.

“I have had the last few weeks to get used to the fact that I had an older brother. Even if you were a fox.” I could tell that she meant it. 

“How did Scott take it?” The look on her face dampened. This was something that hit me harder than it should have. I did not know if it was because Scott did not take it well or because he had put the look on her face. I figure that it was the latter…

“Well we don’t know. He did not say thing about it, but he was not here when you were a fox. He stayed away when you got turned.” He did show up today because he was invited to the BBQ that the Sheriff was making. The Sheriff-” I could tell that she was having some trouble calling my dad, Sheriff.

“You can call him what he told you that he could.” She gave me a slight smile to that.

“John had invited the pack, which included Isaac and though him, Scott found out. I don’t think that John was very happy with the way that Scott was acting to you. Scott   
did not even say hi to you. I mean, you might not have been human but you still were you to the rest of us. You got into trouble and you kept us on our toes, you were you to the extent that was you.” She laughed as if she was remembering something that I have done when I was a fox. 

“Tell me, what I did when I was a fox.” She smiled and nodded.

She told me of how I played with Derek and how I could get him to laugh as if all the shit (my words) that had happened to him did not weigh him down too much. She told me that I loved milk and fish but I tried to get food as much as I could.   
Heck she told me about the times that slept with her and Derek and Jackson and my dad and her parents. She just kept going and going. My parents (new and old, I guess) came out and listened to the tales that were being told about me and my adventure as a fox. Before long they started in and had me come inside. 

Food was being made, eaten and we were falling asleep as the tales wind down. All five of us were just sitting around a table that has only ever sat my dad and me. It did not seem weird that it was full even after how long it has been. I watch as the grown-ups interact. It was nice to see that my dad was able to have the two of them. They had this connection that was not just me. They could talk and the others could just listen and reply. There was nothing forced about this, it was like it was always there. 

Kira poked me in the side. 

“I think that the two of us should go to bed.” She points to the stairs. I nod.

I did not realized that she meant that she was going to sleep with me until we were in my bedroom.

“We have been sleeping in your bed. I don’t think that there is any differences.” She smiled as she went through my dresser.

I had once thought how it would be if a female ever did that we might be in a relationship but, this was not that. Hell I found out that I have a sister and in the same day we share a bed. This is one kind of life that I have gained for myself. I watch her leave as she went to the bathroom. I was just happy that she was not going to undress in front of me. I don’t care how close we were when I was a fox I was not ready for that. She was also one of the females that Scott liked. I was not going to get killed by a jealous werewolf just because of that.

I got undressed and dressed for bed, with a shirt…

I got covered, and I remember her coming in and slipping underneath with me. I remember her telling me, ‘night Stiles’. I don’t remember telling it back to her.

I do remember pulling her in when it got cold. She just gave this sound and then she moved even closer. I put my face in her hair and just let sleep claim me. 

 

**Derek’s POV**

I walked in the next day with donuts. I knew that no one was up because I could hear the slow heartbeats of 5 people. I laid down the food in the kitchen and went to Stiles room. I looked at the two teens in the bed. 

I was not jealous because I knew that nothing was going to happen to the two of them, in that sense. Kira sees Stiles as her older brother now even if he was just a fox for the longest time. 

I heard a soft murr. I watched as Stiles head turned to me. I could tell that he could not see me though his sleepy eyes. He made the sound again, it was the sound that he had made when he wanted something but did not want to get up to get it. 

I walked over to the bed and before I knew what was going on I was dragged down to the bed with the sleeping teens. Stiles gave me a smile that told me that he was happy with what he had just done and was now going back to sleep. He gave me this look a lot in the last few weeks. 

He was able to get me to sit next to him and he would end up in my lap. He would not let me get up after that. He would purr and look like he just got the canary and ate it too. 

I did try to get up but he would not let me move more than an inch. I sighed as I took off my shoes. I was not going anywhere might as well as get comfortable was I could. 

Before I knew it, I had followed the fox teen to the land of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to you all. Any thoughts and ideas are welcome.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sheriff’s POV**

When I woke up, I was in the middle of a Yukimura sandwich. I tend to be in one every now and then. We have been having dinner for the last week as, well, as a family. I got to see them as more then my son’s enemy and teacher.

I got up and decided to make breakfast. I did not have to work today, tonight is a different thing. I noticed that my son’s door was open. I stopped to look. It was still a shock that my son was un-furry. I liked that he could use the words that he loves to use. I did not want to shut him up at all last night when he talked with Kira or even with the Yukimuras. 

Inside was three people. I know that my son and Kira slept together last night. I stepped in the room to see that Derek was curled up next to Stiles. I was not that surprised. I had a feeling that Derek would make it over today. I have a feeling that Stiles got him to lay with the two of them. He has been able to do that since he changed. 

I sigh as I went downstairs. I was shocked to see donuts on the table. Derek must have gotten them. I picked one out and ate it. I don’t know how long before Stiles has his ‘good food’ phase again. It was nice to not eat all that salad but I ended up eating more voluntary in the last few weeks. I turned on the coffee pot and just like that I could hear movement up stairs. 

Mr. Yukimura, Nick, looked at me when he got down to the kitchen. 

“You’re up early there, John.” He smiled at me. 

“Well what do you expect? I went to bed early.” I smile back at him.

He grabbed one donut for himself and then grabbed a plate. He put another on it.

“Noshiko’s.” He told me as he put it by the coffee maker. He got the tea pot, one that I know that I did not have until they started to sleep over, and started to boil water. We sat down and just let the calm of the day hit us. I don’t think that today is going to be an easy day.

The tea pot whistled and I heard a thump, a grown and a short screech from upstairs.

“It seems that the kids are up.” Nick laughed.

All I could do was laugh.

**Stiles’ POV**

I woke to something hot on my back. I turned and saw Derek. Yes, Derek, steamy hot werewolf, was spooning me. He was sleeping and what a peaceful look he had on his face. I went to touch his face when I was looking in to his eyes. What color could you call them? I could not even describe them. That is when I realized that I was not dreaming and pushed the werewolf off the bed.

I did so with a battle cry. At no point was it a screech, it was so a battle cry. Kira woke just in time to see me push Derek off the bed and started to laugh. That is not a good first morning memory a brother should show his sister.

Before I could even ask Derek why he was in my room, Kira stopped me.

“I don’t know about you two but I need some coffee. If we don’t move now I will not get any because John will end up drinking it all.” That got me in motion. I was out the door and to the kitchen before anyone could stop me.

As soon as my dad came into sight he held up a container. It was the coffee container that I had spent time researching to make sure that it would not hurt my dad. It was light but not decaf. So he does not complain just that it takes longer to work. I sigh and ended up falling to my knees. My body was not used to me walking on just two feet.

Mr. Yukimura came to my rescue as Kira came down stairs. She had this smile on her face. I just gave her a look and she giggles. 

“Your secret is safe with me.” She whispered as she passed me to get to her dad. She gave him and my dad a hug before she noticed something on the table in front of me. 

“I see how it is, you eat what you want when I was unable to stop you.” I said to my dad. Mr. Yukimura handed me a cup. I cup of strong tea but it was still nice. It was not as bad as the coffee.

I told him thanks as he walked away. Derek came downstairs next. I blushed as he passed me. He snickered as he did so. He sat down next to me. Not giving a care that I was next to him. As if this was something that has been happening for ever. For all I know, it was normal. I did not comment but I could tell that my dad noticed that I was wondering about it.

“We did keep him line when you were unable to do so. We tried to stick to your meal plan that you had set. Not everything on it was something that we ate. He did have more chicken then tofu. We had to feed two weres and two foxes. We tend to eat a lot.” I jump as the voice came from nowhere. I turned to see who it was that spoke. No one else was reacting. Well other than Derek, who was laughing under his breath.

“Ms. Yukimura?” I said quietly. I hear her laugh and then I could hear her come down the stairs.

“Nice to know that you have stronger hearing then Kira.” She smiled. I was not creped out by it. “I did not know if you would be able to hear me. It was a good time to check it. I know that you will need training with it but other than that, it is good that I know that it is something that you have to be trained on.”

“You just told him something quietly didn’t you, Noshiko?” Mr. Yukimura asked the latest person that came into the room.

“Yes. I was explaining to him about the food comment that he had made that none of you decided to answer. I would like to eat food not something that is not food. Tofu is something that comes from my past that I don’t like.” She smiled at him and then back at me. I have a feeling that I am going to be cooking for more than just my dad and myself. 

We sat around the table. I did not realize how much room there was when it was just me and my dad but with the six of us, it was a full table. There was little talking but it was still nice. I ended up drinking more than one cup of tea. The second cup I added some milk and just let it ease over me. I don’t know why but being a fox for the last few weeks has made my dad happy and even gave me a bigger family. I don’t know what to do with Derek but I guess that I have to figure that out later. 

The three parents decided that it was a good time to go shopping so Kira and I was stuck here at home. Derek had something that he needed done so he was going to go do it and then he would make his way back. I could tell that he was going to bring back Jackson but I did not let it show. 

I don’t know what to think about Jackson but I have interacted with him since I turned back. 

“I get shower first Stiles.” Kira yelled from my room.

“That is not fair, I have not had a shower for a long time.” I yelled back up. I really did not care but it felt good to have a yelling match. 

“You got a bath every time you wanted one. You were like a water fox.” I laugh. The fight ended just I did so. I heard the shower start as I made my way up the stairs. I ended up in my room. 

I remember that they told me that the fox me got upset and tore into my room. I could not help but to look at the destruction. There was books all over the room. I even had paper scattered the floor. I sigh and started to pick it all up. I circled around my desk. Something in me was telling me that I did not want to go near it. It was not until that was the only place that I had left to clean did I realized why.

The last thing that my mom and I made was in shatters on the floor. It was just a cup but it had her hand print on one side while mine was on the other. Well not anymore but still. I picked up every piece that I could. My sight started to get blurry. I could not stop the tears coming from my eyes. I could feel something in me trying to calm me down. I could not listen to it, the only thing I could feel was disappointment. I was unable to protect the last thing from my mom.

I was hugged from behind. “It is ok, Stiles. Everything will be fine.” Was whispered in my ear. I pushed my body into the one that was holding me. I could tell by the smell of expensive cologne that it was Jackson. For some reason, it was nice to be held by him.

“You back with us?” He asked me. I nodded. “Good, the other two are down stairs waiting for you. Lunch has to be your favorite time for food, well it was when you were a fox. I have not seen you eat as much as you did when it was lunch time.” I could not help myself. I laughed.  
He let me go and helped me up. 

“Jack-,”I could not even call him that. Something in me did not feel right just calling him by his name. He realized that because he gave me a smile. One that I have never seen him give anyone, even Lydia.

“Call me Ani, you did when you were furry.” He laughed and left the room. 

“Why do you know? Never mind that, what does Ani mean?” He turned and blinked at me.

“You don’t know?” He sighed, “I don’t know but I thought that you would know. I mean human you and furry you are the same right?” He told me. I snort and let it be.

In the kitchen the four of us just ate whatever I could make. Mac and Cheese was the only thing in the cupboard. Now I understand why the adults went shopping. I was slightly unsatisfied with it. I used to be able to eat anything and be fine.

“There was no meat.” Derek said from behind me. I just happened to be doing the dishes. I jumped. I whipped around.

“I am not against putting a bell on you.” He just smiled at me, “No meat, I thought that foxes were ok with berries and other things.”

“They still eat fish. You have been accustomed to eating meat with every meal. We just happened to be out of tuna or I would have told you to put it in.” 

Derek picked up the dish towel before I could reach for it. I just let him do what he wanted to do. I washed a dish and then handed it to Derek. It was nice. 

After he put up the last bowl, I tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Tag, you’re it.” I was out of the kitchen and out of the house to the back yard before he could even come at me. 

The tag war between the two of us expanded to Jackson and then to Kira. It was just a fest of running critters. When it was my turn, I went to attack Jackson but I got a hold of Derek. Ended up laying on him on the ground. I could not help myself from laughing. Derek started not that soon after me.

_‘Stiles’_ I whipped my head around to figure out where the voice was coming from.

Standing near the edge of the woods was a dirty blond. One that I have not seen since she had me in her wine cellar.

“Heather…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know. I had to leave it there.


	14. Chapter 14

**Derek's POV**

I saw the teen that was between the fence and the woods. She did not look real. I could tell that the rest of the pack was completely confused about what was going on. They kept looking around. Before I could stop the fox boy he was out of my hands and making his way to the teen.

I turn to stop him only to find that I could no longer see her. Stiles was making his way towards where I had seen her.

"Heather...how?"

Then it was silence. It was like he could hear things that normal people could not. 

"I don’t know Heather." He looked like he was going to break down again. The slight whine that came from him hit me in the chest.

"Stiles, what are you doing?" Jackson came up to him. Stiles turns to him.

"Heather, dead Heather, is asking why she cant go home." 

"Stiles, no one is there." 

"She is right there." Stiles moved his hand and arm in the direction that Heather was at. Jackson grabbed the arm that looked like it was trying to escape from the body that it held on to.

"Stop that, no she is n-" Jackson stopped and turned in the direction that the girl was when I had seen her. "What the fuck?" 

Jackson grabbed Stiles and put his back to the direction that we all keep looking at. He held Stiles hard and looked like he was waiting for something to happen.

**Jackson's POV**

I look at Stiles as he looked like he was going crazy. I really hope that he was not. Yes that does mean that I do car but I don’t was to explain that to anyone.  
I had to stop this before it gets too far. I interrupted the conversation that he was having with the air around him. He started to talk about a dead girl trying to go home. Well isn't that creepy...this is Beacon Hills after all.

I grabbed his arm that he was waving like a limp noodle. I was in the middle of making my point that she was not there when I heard it.

"...we were in the wine cellar. It was cold and you had left me there. I remember that something attacked me. The wine bottles broke and I kept stepping on glass. The thing I do remember I a burning in my throat and the smell of vinegar. You LEFT me there TO DIE." I could feel the anger coming off this girl thing. I watched as she started to smoke a black cloud thing and noticed that she was getting near, and at a fast pace.

I grabbed the boy that has come to mean something to me and held him tight. I was not going to let this thing touch Stiles if it is the last thing that I am going to do.   
I felt it brush up against my back. I could see the black fog(?) start to wrap around me as Stiles. I made sure that his face was on my chest so that he would not be able to see the horribleness that was someone that he had once cared for. I made sure that my hands covered his ears so that he could no longer here the female as she talked. She kept going on about him leaving her and letting her die.

I could not take it anymore. I started to growl. That made the black whatever it is back down but not for long. I tried to move Stiles but neither he nor I could move our legs. The black stuff felt like lead on me. 

"Leave him alone you creep." I yelled at her. I watch as she screams and then she was gone. Stiles was shivering in my arms but that seemed to be slowing down.

"Your fine, Stiles, she is gone and I hope that she never comes back." He nodded against my shoulder. 

"Thanks Ani." He looked up at me. I could tell that what just happened is still getting to him. 

We got attacked on the left side by a kitsuni, AKA Kira. She looked like it was killing her to not try to calm down the crazy fox boy. Derek walked up to us as well and tackled all of us to the ground. We laid there until the three parents got home. I could hear laughing out front but it stopped when they entered the house. Before I knew what was happening, Noshiko was standing right there. She looked at Stiles like she was waiting for him to do something weird.

“What happened?” She asked him.

“We were playing and all of a sudden I saw Heather. I should not have seen her. She is well…”He motioned to the ground, which did not say much, “and then she started to attack. Jackson stopped her but she still came after me.” Stiles looked/sounded so confused.

“Son did you just say you saw Heather?” I felt him nod from besides me. “Heather is dead Son.” I could tell that Stiles wanted to retort but I stopped him.

“Noshiko, what is happening?” I asked the woman who has lived 900 years.

“Well it looks like Stiles came into his ability much quicker than I would have hoped. Nogitsuni have many different branches like all the other foxes. The Water fox could branch out to have powers that are for storm or ice. The same with the void fox.

“Nogitsuni are the dark foxes. They have a thing for chaos and trouble but some of them ended up killing and others see those who have died among chaos. I am guessing that this Heather girl, she did not die of normal causes.”

“No Heather, she died as a sacrifice to a darach who was here to kill the Alpha pack.” Stiles told her. I really did miss a lot. 

“Did she want something from you?” Noshiko asked as she got down on her knees to be almost on the same level field as the fox next to me.

“She just wanted to go home.” Noshiko nodded.

“Next time let one of us know. Then you should take her home, or to the cemetery or to where ever they want to go.”

“They?” I asked her.

“It is Beacon Hills Jacks.”

Well she got that one right. I could tell that Stiles was not that happy with that information but he kept to himself. We all went inside and ate something, Stiles more than anyone. We then made a list of those who have died in the last 2 years. 

We took off many of the first deaths because they did not know Stiles and the supernatural. So there went everyone that Peter had killed. Well except for Kate, who we all decided was in hell, there was no way a demon was unable to take the thing with them. Veronica was off the list as she had killed herself. That still left a bunch of people.

Mr. Lahey, the couple in the trailer in the woods, girl at the music studio, anyone and everyone that had died in the police station/Hospital, all the sacrifices except Harris (Stiles words), and Allison. Anyone not on this list we hope don’t show up because I would really not like to kill them when they are already dead.

When we all moved to the living room, Derek grabbed Stiles and started to put his hands though Stiles’ hair. Within one minute Stiles was doing this purring thing and another he was out like a light leaning against Derek like he did when he was still a fox. 

Derek looked up at me as I turned on the TV.

“He was thinking too much.” I nod and snickered under my breath. It was like nothing changed between the two of them when Stiles became human.

Less than ten minutes since Stiles fell asleep, Derek followed him. Derek did not look that comfortable with how he was laying. He was slightly hunched over but still pulling Stiles close to him. I watched Noshiko come out of nowhere and took five to ten photos. She had this obsession to do so.

Kira who was sitting on the floor in front of the sleeping duo ended up drifting a little after Derek. I smile and made my way to the other end of the couch the side that had Stiles feet up on it. I pick up his legs, sat down and put them on my lap. I don’t think I got through the rest of the episode of who knows what was on the tube.


	15. Chapter 15

**Stiles’ POV**

When I woke, I was lying against/on top of Derek. My legs were heavy, with Jackson arms over them. One hand was clenched in Derek’s shirt and the other was in Kira’s hair. It should not have been comfortable but it was the greatest feeling. I have no idea what woke me up. That was until there was a knock at the door.

I untangled myself from the pile and made my way to the door. I could not hear the adults that should be there. I opened the door to come face to face with Melissa McCall. She did not look that happy with me.

“Hey, Ms. McCall, what can I do for you?” She had this look, one that I came to know as the mom look from her. I open the door more and let her in. I have a feeling that I was not going to like this at all.

“Stiles, can you tell me why my son has been told to never come over here again?” I was shocked as I looked at her. There was some shuffling behind me and I could tell that Derek had woke up and came my way.

“Ms. McCall, Stiles not human for the last two weeks and Scott decided that he was not going to tell you about it. In truth, the entire time that Stiles was not human, Scott was not over nor did he spend any time with Stiles. When Stiles turned back human he decided that he had right to be here.” Melissa looked at Derek like he was crazy.

“Melissa, Stiles was turned into a fox. If you don’t believe Derek nor my son then I have proof on my phone.” Came from the stairs. Standing there was my dad, in sleep clothes looking like had just woke up. “On the day that Stiles turned back was the first time that I had seen him since the full moon. I remember him saying that he had the right to be with him because he was his brother in all but blood. Not once when Stiles was a fox did Scott hold him or even try to be around him.”

He went into the kitchen as the three of us followed him. He started to make coffee, non-decaf, and sat down. 

“When Stiles was a fox he spent most of his time with me and the Yukimuras. That feeling looks like it had transferred to human Stiles. Stiles went into shock and then fainted,” He smirked at me with that, “when he came back to being human. The Yukimuras and I put him in between us in the bed but when Scott tried to get in between them, the Yukimuras and Stiles. Stiles did not like that and unconsciously attacked Scott.”

“I was the one that told Scott to leave. I did not say that he could never comeback but I did tell him that he was no allowed at that point in time.” Derek said to the not pissed off anymore Melissa. 

She looked at the three of us and then she nodded. She sighed and smiled at me.

“I’m sorry with the way that Scott has been treating you. I know that it had not been the best even before the fox thing, which I am only just hearing about. I hope that he gets his head straight and figures himself out. Now I have to take my leave. I have a boy to ground, as he has been lying to me.” 

Derek showed her out as my dad got a cup of coffee. I gave him a look and he smiled at me.

“I deserve to have a good cup of coffee every once in a while.” He laughed at me. “How are you feeling?” 

“I feel ok, I don’t feel like I am going to change into a fox or anything else.” My dad nods and took a drink of his coffee, “why?”

“Well, tomorrow is Monday, that means school for you teens. I was wondering if you were going to go.” I shook my head.

“Now that you mention it. I do feel like I am going to sprout fur tonight.” I smile at my dad. He looked back at me.

“Just in case you don’t, you are going to school tomorrow.” Derek laughed from the door way. 

“I leave and the first thing that you bring up is school.” He told my dad. Dad looked at him with a look that told me nothing, “I’ll make sure that he gets there tomorrow.”

The two of them are going against me, which is not fair. I left the room with the two of them snickering at me. I did smile when I was not in the room. It was nice to see Derek free and able to laugh, even if it is at me with my dad.

Jackson was awake in the living room. He had moved Kira onto the couch and he smiled at me. 

“Ani, how was the nap?” I ask him.

“It was good, once I got over how bad your feet stink.” He told me as he sat down on the chair that he was sitting on when I fell asleep. I rose my eyebrow. He just gave me a small smirk and I took his spot on the couch and moved Kira’s feet so that they were on me, “Sounds like you will be going to school with the rest of us tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, I have to admit, I was missing the homework.” I got a laugh from the wolf. 

“Don’t worry, you have Lydia, Isaac, the wonder twins, Kira and well, me, with you tomorrow.” I nod. It was nice to know that I was not going to be by myself tomorrow.

Dinner ended up being Cold sandwiches and chips. It was the easiest thing to make, none of us wanted to cook. The cuddle session that happened in the living room that afternoon, ended up continuing in my room. The Yukimuras were still here and I have a feeling they were sleeping with my dad. I really have to ask him about that one day, just not tonight as I got pushed in to Derek’s chest with Kira in front of me with Jackson behind her. It smelt like family, home, and safety.

I woke to shoving. I looked up to see Jackson smiling down at me. 

“Come on brat. It is time for us to get up. I don’t want to see your dad pissed if you are late for your first day back.” I groan and I tried to stretch. Tried being the keyword here. I was being held down by something. It turn to see a sleeping sourwolf. I blush, when I realized what I had just done, I tried to push him off. It only got me on top of him. That is how he woke up, he looked up at me and smiled that beautiful smile at me.

“If you wanted on me that bad, you did not have to wait for me to be asleep to do so.”

“OH MY GODS.” I yell as I got up and to the bathroom where I could be and not be judged. I could feel the heat coming from my face. 

Once I splashed about a gallon of cold water on my face to get the blush to go away, I left the bathroom and went to go get dressed. I was happy that there was no one in my room. I went down stairs as calm and collected as I could be. Which was not saying much.

Jackson gave me and Kira a ride because no one trusted me driving my lovely jeep. I told them that I was fine and that she was not going to break down on me. They did not believe me, that is why I was sitting in the front of the Porsche. Jackson looked he was the happiest person in the world but I could not figure it out. 

When we got to school, standing in front of the sign was Tara. The woman that had helped me with my math when I was younger, the one that had die in the worst way. I grabbed Jackson and pulled him to her. I did not want to look crazy by talking to myself, not that it would make any difference. 

“Stiles, it is good to see you.” She told me, I nodded at her. She continued before I could say anything, “I know that I am dead. It is the only reason that I could think of.”

“If you know that you are dead, then why are you still here?” I asked her, why looking at Jackson.

“I want to get a message to your dad.” I nod. If that is all that is going to be needed so that I don’t see another dead person, “Tell him that it was not his fault.” She held up her hand to stop me from saying anything, “He blames himself for me being here that night. I have a feeling that if I had not helped you with your math all those years ago that I would still be here, living. If it had not been me then it would have been someone else.” 

“I’ll tell him.” I said with tears in my eyes, Jackson grabbed my hand. He was with me even if he could not help me. I was happy about that.

“Thank you Stiles.” With that there was nothing, she was not there and the sign was bright as if nothing bad had ever happened to it. 

“You can tell him when we get home. Let’s get to class so that you can do something that will get your mind off dead people.” Jackson said and pulled me to English. 

Standing in the middle of the room was Scott and Kira. Kira looked like she was going to cry. What the heck did he just do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is another chapter. Was it good, bad or really horrible? Let me know and any ideas would be good.


	16. Chapter 16

**Jackson’s POV**

I got Stiles to leave one bad situation only for us to walk into another. Kira was talking to Scott, I don’t know what because I happened to be helping Stiles. I took one more look at Kira and noticed that she looked really close to losing it right there in the class room. Before I could even grab Stiles to stop him from doing something really stupid, he marched over there. I followed right after him. If I know one thing, it is when you piss off Stiles, it will become loud. Something different happened.

Stiles got in between the two of them, there was not much space but he did it. He looked at Kira, smiled and hugged her.

“I heard that your dad is having a pop quiz, any chance you would know what’s going to be on it?” He asked as he pulled her farther away from a not too happy Scott McCall. I snort and follow after the pair of foxes. I watch as Stiles turns and gives McCall a look that I knew would not turn out well. 

Once Stiles got Kira in a seat and he sat next to her, he turned and looked at her. She just shook her head as if she knew what it was that he wanted. 

“Please, Ra, what was he telling you? It is not going to do him any good if you don’t tell me. He still has what is coming to him.” He told her. What is with the random nickname? I look at Kira and she just shrugged. 

“He just want me to stay away from you because you are dangerous. He went off on how he got grounded because what happened with his mom yesterday. He told me that you lied to her about what really happened.” It was getting to her that Scott would do that to her. She shook her head and looked forward and would not look at us. I sigh and turn to Stiles.

All he did was give me a smirk that told me that Scott was not going to get it easy. Another thing was that I was going to be helping in whatever it is that he is thinking of doing. 

Classes when just like they were meant to go. Stiles looked bored though most of them. I have a feeling that even being turned into a fox did not put him behind on what was going on. He answered every question that was given to him but he did not talk too much. I could tell that it was getting to the teachers that he was not talking in class. Many of them asked him if he would like to go to the nurse. 

The wonder twins were in the last class with me. It was one of the classes that I did not have with Stiles. Aiden sat on my right and Ethen on my left. It was weird.

“I hear that Scott has something coming to him.” Came from my right.

“I hear that he almost made Kira cry in front of Stiles.” Came from the other side.

“He did and he does. I don’t know what but I know that Stiles really knows how to prank someone.” I remember that really well. I was the only one that he never pranked, well if you don’t account the fact he locked me into a police vehicle.

“So, do you think that Stiles will let us in on it?” Came from Ethen.

“Isaac told me that he is in too, if he needs the help.” I nod.

“I’ll tell Stiles but I don’t know if he will but he might just have something that we can do.” I gave them a smiles that was not a good one. 

After class I went to Stiles’ locker. I was his ride and everything. I am most likely Kira’s ride too. Stiles came around the corner and accidently walked into Scott. I was expecting for Stiles to yell or something. When he got his bearings straight, he looked at Scott and tilted his head.

“Are you feeling ok? You don’t look ok. I heard that wolf pox are rare but deadly. I hope you are not getting them.” I watched him grab a container of hand sanitation out of his back pack as he walked away. He smiled at me. So that is what he is going to do. He is going to need help. 

We got to my car and Kira was there talking to Lydia. The four of us got into the car. Lydia got into the back without any fight. She hates the back so I figured that she was going to want something from us.

“What you going to do with Scott?” The Banshee asked. Kira nodded and turned to the fox in the front seat. Stiles just smiled at the two of them through the rearview mirror. 

“Let’s get home first. I want to tell everyone.”

“Speaking of which, the twins and Isaac want in on this.” Stiles nods.

“I am going to need everyone on board.” He said as he got out his phone. There was a beep from it and a smile that it got told me that he got what he wanted. 

We got home, yes home, and we got inside only to see that the house had more than the normal amount. The twins were sitting next to Isaac at the table. The sheriff and Ken was sitting there with them, while Derek and Noshiko were leaning against the counter. They all looked at Stiles once we got into the room.

“So I got a plan but the only thing I want you all to do when you see Scott for the next few days is to ask him if he is ok and that he does not look too good.” He smiled a smile that got all of us to shiver. Everyone nodded and everyone went about their business. Us teens started on the homework that was given to us and the adults when to do thing that normal adults did.

Stiles watched as his father left the room and I remembered the message that he was to give to his father. I nudge his shoulder and he nodded at me. I smile at him, trying to give him the strength that he will need. 

I watch him leave and I hoped him luck in my head, this is something that he needed to do. He needed to do this by himself.

**Stiles’ POV**

I walked up to my dad, who was getting ready to watch the game that he had missed some time ago. 

“Dad, could you come with me?” I asked him and I pointed to the door. It was the best way to have a semblance of privacy. He followed me outside and just looked at me.

“You can tell me what ever is going on, you know that.” He told me. 

“I was told to tell you that it was not your fault.” I told him. He looked at me.

“Son, a lot of things were not my fault but somethings were, you need to be specific on what was not my fault.” 

“Tara’s death, it was not your fault.” I stopped him just like Tara did, “I know that you believe that if she had not taught me or if you did not have her at the school that night that she would still be here. That is true but then it would have been someone else. That is something that she would not have wanted to have. She told me to tell you that it was not your fault.” 

“She-she was the-the one to tell you?” My dad said, he was trying to get a hold of himself. I nod and I open to speak when I got tackled into a hug by him. “It’s not my fault?” He whispered in my ear.

“It wasn’t. It was not your fault.” I could tell that he was trying not to cry. He had known Tara for almost 20 years. I was horrible that he took this long to grieve over the death of a friend. I don’t know how long we stood there but when he stepped away from me he looked like he had this weight lifted from his shoulders. 

“Thank you Stiles.” He smiled at me and we went back inside. Part of me was happy that Tara got what she wanted but another part of me knows that it is not going to be that easy again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Stiles’ POV**

That night and school the next day was simple and easy. It was like nothing had happened. Everyone that day did ask Scotty boy if he was feeling alright. By the end of school, some of the other students have been asking him that as well.

I decided that I wanted to go to Derek’s place. Of course Jackson gave me a ride. He kept asking me was the next part of the plan was going to be. I just gave him a smile. Step two is going to start soon. Not that I was going to tell him.

We got to Derek’s and I could not move passed the front door. It was not like there was some supernatural reason why I could not move forward but I knew that something was going to happen if I took one step inside. 

I must have freaked out Ani because Derek was there with his hands on my face.

“Stiles, you alright?” I nod slowly as I tried to get breath into my lungs.

“I guess that I did not think when I wanted to come here.” I told him. There has been death in this place, I have a feeling that I am going to have trouble going to the station or even to the hospital from now on.

“We can leave.” Derek told me as he lifted my head up to look him in the eye. “You see me, and now the three of us can go to your house and we will be just fine.” I look at him and shook my head. If I don’t deal with this now then I am never going to. 

“May I come in?” I asked him. He watched me for a sec and then let me pass him. The two of them followed me. I could not here growling or howling so I was hoping that it was no Kali that was still here. I truly hope that I’m just going crazy because that would only leave…

I open the door to see a teen with black skin and silent demeanor standing in the middle of the room. He just watched us as we came in but did not say anything. It was like he had tried to tell us all something but has since given up. 

I could tell that both Ani and Derek wanted to touch me, to see what I could see. I moved away from them and walked right up to Boyd. 

He watched me for a sec before he went to touch me, as if to prove that he was there and that I could see him. I could feel his touch as he touched my shoulder. He hiccupped a laughed as he went to put his other hand on me. 

“I figured that it would have been you that would end up seeing me. I thought that you had seen me before when you were not you.” His breath hitched, “for someone that I have not talked to much and when I did it was rude, “I opened my mouth to say that ‘I understand’ he stopped me, “I am happy that someone noticed me.” He smiled at me with a full set of teeth. 

I looked back at the two people watching me from the front door. I looked back at the teen who was in front of me. 

“I guess that I have things that I have to get off my chest. Are you my mediator?” I don’t know why but now I feel like I am a woman. I mouth the word, ‘who?’, “I need to tell Derek something.” I nod and turn back to the two who were still standing there.

“Derek,” it just barely came out of my mouth before he bounded down the steps and stood right next to me. I grab his wrist and I have never seen him cry as he did the moment he saw Boyd standing there looking at him. 

Derek opened his mouth many times, most likely to say sorry, but nothing came out. Boyd gave him a small smile and stopped Derek with a hand.

“Derek, thank you.” Derek again tried to say something, “I know that you think that I was thanking you for killing me but that is not right. Thank you for getting me out of my shell, for giving me something to live for. Even though I ran away, I was happy that I was giving something in this world to care about. I don’t care that it was only six months of my life, it was better than the 16 years before it. You saw me, and you did not allow me to leave. 

“So I thank you for doing what no one had. It might have seemed like you had failed us but you didn’t you just weren’t prepared for what was going on. If there had not been the threats that had happened, there is a chance that we would have done better. You did what you could at the time to help us not die.” He gave Derek a wider smile at the end of that. He turned and looked at me.

“I guess that is it for me. Thanks Stilinski.” With that, just like Tara, he just disappeared. 

Jackson tackled us to the floor a minute after Boyd had left us. 

 

**Jackson’s POV**

I watched the two of them, I know that it is three of them but I could only see Stiles and Derek. Derek had a break down a few seconds after being down there. I stopped myself from listening because this was something that I did not need to know. 

Derek held onto Stiles as the tears continue. Stiles looked into space with the same look that he had when Tara left him. I waited a minute before I went down to the two of them. I was planning on just standing there but something urged me to hug Stiles….It just came out stronger then what it should have been.

The three of us ending up on the floor, entwined with each other. Derek grabbed ahold of me as well and would not let me go.

‘Thanks for coming back’ I could hear from the man but I don’t know for sure. I told him that I am happy that I am back and that I don’t plan on going anywhere any time soon. 

We laid there for a long time. I have a feeling that it was longer than an hour but it felt so nice to be like this. 

“You know that I don’t mind random puppy piles, but can’t we do this somewhere other than the floor. It is hard you know.” Stiles said but he did not even move. Derek gave a little laugh as he moved me off of him…but onto Stiles. “Der, that was not nice.” It was accompanied by his laugh fox chuckled.

 

**2 am, Scott’s house, third POV**

 

Scott was not home when it happen. He slipped into his room. He opened the boy’s underwear drawer and laughed.

“Scotty boy, you never change.” 

He opened the small baggy that he had brought with him. He grabbed a pinch of the black power. 

“This with give you a little itch.” He said as he blew the little amount into the drawer. With that he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, let me know if you have any thoughts or comments.
> 
> P.S. This is why I don't right mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas will be loved and cherished, with the possibility of being used. 
> 
> Any Ideas of parings would also be loved.


End file.
